


Tiny Raccoon Man and the Human Girl

by LordRebeccaSama



Category: Tiny Raccoon Man
Genre: Complete, Gen, Oneshot, This won't make sense to anyone but me and my co-workers, actually by Forge J. J. Barton, but I was encouraged to post it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordRebeccaSama/pseuds/LordRebeccaSama
Summary: Being the only human in a world full of talking animals was tough.  If only there was someone who could save her from the Extremely Large Bee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this won't make any sense to anyone. My co-worker started this comic series that she makes DURING work, so it's all hard copy and there's only one copy of each book. Anyways, I wrote fanfic for it since that's my speciality.
> 
> Enjoy the stupidity.

Being the only human in a world full of talking animals was tough.  Clothing with only two arms and two legs that was bigger than a house cat but smaller than a lion was hard to find.  Public transportation was basically non-existent.  And don’t get her started on the food choices.  Life was not going well for Meg.

She hadn’t always been in this world of superhero animals and talking bees. Once she lived in a normal house in normal Chicago, but the wind picked up on her way home from work and literally picked _her_ up and deposited her here on Earth 2.0, as she called it.  To the animals, it was just home.

You know what isn’t hard to get here in this weird remixed Earth? A job. Having opposable thumbs has really made her an asset to most of the community.  Sure, the monkeys and gorillas also have thumbs, but she smells one hundred times better, and she doesn’t eat flies out of her desk mate’s hair.

A month of living with barely washed animals, bad puns, and superheroes was a lot for one person to take.  She was on the hunt for a way back home.  Something like a large balloon or portal device would work.

Meg was considering breaking into the scientific lab across the street from her apartment when an Extremely Large Bee with a top hat and French mustache flew in through her open window.

“Now you will bee mine!” he taunted.

“That was just bad,” Meg responded. “And wasn’t that curse removed already.”

The bee shrugged. “I can never resist a bee pun.  Now get in the bag.” He held up a bag that could probably cover her head if she tied up her hair.

“Right, how ‘bout no?”

“I’ll sting you!”

“Okay, getting in the bag.” She pulled the dark bag over her head and peered through the thin fabric.

“Follow me, human.”

The Extremely Large Bee led her to the scientific lab across the street.  They hadn’t made it past the second security desk when she heard the sound of tiny scratches across linoleum.

“Who goes there?” the bee shouted.

A garbage can exploded, and Tiny Raccoon Man stood on the edge, hands on hips, and cape fluttering behind him.  That trash leads nowhere; did he just stay in there until danger came by? Meg scowled and pulled off the bag to see better.

“It is I, Tiny Raccoon Man.  You won’t get away with this!” He leapt off the trash can and punched the Extremely Large Bee in the face…body…whole being (hehe bee-ing), and sent him sprawling onto the floor by her feet.  She raised her foot to step on him, but was stopped by Tiny Raccoon Man. “Sometimes we must spare our enemies to help them become a better animal.”

Meg blinked at him, said nothing, and walked past him towards the door marked ‘Secret Portal Device Do Not Enter (That means you, Larry)’.  Tiny Raccoon Man tried to stop her from going through the door, but she picked him up by the scruff of his neck and put him outside the door, locking it behind her.

The device was easy enough to program.  She input her address and Earth version (1.0, apparently. So, she lived in Earth Prime. Good to know.), and waited for the device to warm up.

It took so long that she was able to run home, pack up anything she wanted to take with, including everything she started with, and go back before it was done warming up.

Once fully charged, she tested it by throwing a pencil through.  When nothing disastrous happened, she stepped through herself and ended up on the same street she was swept away from.

Her phone read the exact time and date from her disappearance, so she started off for her apartment.  It had been a long month, and Meg was excited to be home.


End file.
